YuGiOh! Pairings Special
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: Most people were crazy enough to let this popular group voice their opinions of these pairings they just 'bumped' into, but that's not stopping us! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! I see that all of these pairings are starting to take some toll on the suspecting people around here, and I think that they have a right to express their opinions and minds. So, let's begin this special pairings talk show!

(Note: I will be also be doing crack and gay pairings, but no lesbians pairings. So, please send any of which you will like to be discussed with. Also, please note that this is only a pre-interview chapter before we get into the real stuff. And my OC will only be the host; nothing more, except she can express my views too.)

Seto was officially pissed off. How he got dragged here for no such reason was beyond him. Not to mention that the "geek" group, also known as Yugi Mutou and his low-class friends, was here. Mokuba was chatting with Serenity, Leon, and Rebecca; Bakura was messing with Marik about who God knows, and everyone was just completely tapping their fingers on their legs.

"Exactly, why were we brought here?" Bakura said. "This is completely idiotic!"

"Tell us what we didn't know." Seto said. "I got thousands of work files to complete, and yet some fool, who isn't here, dragged us into this stupid room?!"

"I don't know, guys." Yugi said. "Give that person some time. At least we were brought here for a reason."

"Yugi, as much as you're my best friend, I don't like being in the same room as Moneybags over there?!" Joey said.

"Joey, please!" Serenity said. "No fighting! We have to pay up something we own dearly to the owner of this place."

"If you know what's good for all of you, then I suggest you shut up and exit the door."

"Who said that?" Yami said. "Show your face, coward!"

"You'll see me when you get out of that room! Now, hurry up. I don't want any mice coming into the walls."

"Oh hell no!" Mai said. "These boots are completely new! I'm not going to have some rodent ruin them!"

The girls just completely ran out of the room, with the boys following them on their trail. Lights came upon the stage as all of them look around. The place was actually an abandoned theater with lots of cobwebs, dust, and out of date equipment. The curtains were torn from the bottom to the top; floors creaking from outdated wood, and chairs were rusty and beaten. Then, a young teenager with black hair, with magenta highlights, a yellow headband with a carved silk rose, and a pink spring dress came to the gang of unequal talents with a clipboard in her hands.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Amy Storm, and I'll be helping you to..."

"What in the hell were you thinking of kidnapping us for?!" Seto said. "Some kind of talent show?!"

"Now, wait a minute here..." Amy said. "First of all: I didn't even laid a single finger on you. Second of all: You all came on your own accord due to the fact of a talk show that I need of recording. Third of all: This place is perfect for all those opinions to be expressed. Plus, the theater needs some attention of renovations. Now, I took the liberty of borrowing some money..."

"How dare you take money from me?!" Seto said. "I should sue you for everything you got?!"

"I was hoping I wouldn't resort to this..." Amy sighed.

Showing them the clipboard, most of the boys went completely to the bathroom, but then again...maybe they shouldn't go to the bathroom. Remember, they are in an abandoned theater. Then, they just ran back to the stage.

"What kind of sick person leaves the bathroom rusting in filth and crawling with cockroaches?!" Tristan said. "I'm never going to that room ever again!"

"That's what I told you about the theater." Amy said. "Don't worry. With a few spare hands and hard labor, this place will be fit for a king."

"My kind of liking." Bakura said.

"Forget it, tomb robber." Yami said. "You ain't getting shit from here."

"...This is going to be a long day." Amy said, watching the boys argue with the girls. "A VERY, long day."

Five minutes after the negotiations were compromised, everyone started with the work, with the boys handling most of the hard labor, and the girls with the redecorating. Seto, being his cold and selfish way, called in some workers to do his share of work, forcing Amy to assign him the bathrooms, of which he heard form the rest of the boys was the most horrifying room of all in the theater. Marik, Alister, and Bakura who also been lazy in their work got to work in renovating the bathrooms. It took them ten minutes before running out of the bathrooms after finding some scarring scenes.

The girls, however, were having difficulties of choosing colors and styles. Tèa wanted something warm and comfortable, but Mai, being her choosy self, decided to have everything in a different shade of purple. Serenity wanted the paintings to feel welcoming, but Rebecca want something that will attract a crowd, and not the way that you think. After twenty minutes, Amy decided to have the roles switched around, with Mai and Rebecca for the paintings, Tèa for the seats, and Serenity with the details. Amy went out to gather the technology for the show.

The renovations actually took longer than expected, due to most of the boys cowering out of the bathroom. Amy then convinced Yami, Marik, and Bakura to use their shadow magic to get rid of all the terrifying filth. Once that was done, the whole place was looking new within three weeks. Thanks to the details, everything was standing out, including the paintings on the walls. Actually, the theater was fixed for a dictator.

"Okay, now that we have everything in place, let's take a seat and get things started." Amy said. "I'll take the liberty of recording mail from our viewers..."

"You said that this wasn't being recorded!!" Everyone shouted.

"It's not?!" Amy said. "It's the online mail. Anyways, we'll start with our most favorite shadow user, Bakura! So, send all your reasonable pairings to us, so that we can express our opinions, that is these guys over here."

Okay, so send in all the Bakura pairings! Don't forget, you can express why the pairing should be discussed! Please, hear your characters' voices!


	2. Chapter 2

I thought if I did something like this, I was going to get some reviews. Well, I'm going have to find out on my own.

Back in the theater, Amy was crying due to the fact that she hasn't received any e-mails about the pairing show that she really wanted to do. It was then, that she hatched a plan to send the e-mails herself in order to have the first session recorded, whether the gang liked it or not. With the gang, Seto was annoying Joey, who was being restrained by Serenity and Mai. Tristan and Duke was arguing about who Serenity loves more, Yugi and Yami were having practice duels, with Yami winning most of them, and the rest were officially pissed off, due to the fact that they have been bound into the theater against their own will.

"Woman, I will personally send you to the Shadow Realm if you do not release us NOW!!" Marik shouted.

"Better yet, I'll kill you at the point you are standing, right now!" Bakura said.

"But, boys..." Amy said. "We have reviews...and pairings to discuss!"

'Damn it!' Everyone thought.

Amy pulled out her laptop and selected the screen of where every pairing was recorded. The documents of every person was placed in the reviews of where they were supposed to be. The pairings were displayed under the person that Amy had in order for discussion, and boy was the next person was going to be in hell.

"Okay, now. In order to make sure we have the best for last, we're going to do the straight pairings first, then the crack pairings, finally the gay ones." Amy said. "The rest of you can also be in the discussion, then I evaluate if it is a possibility or not."

_**Topic: Bakura Pairings**_

"Okay, the first pairing we have is...Bakura and Tèa!"

"Oh hell no!" Bakura shouted. "This pairing is officially going to the Shadow Realm!"

"Oh, come on." Joey said. "Marik was controlling her at that point, and you two were in the same room together!"

"Correction- Malik was still controlling her at that time, so it's hard to see if Tèa cared for him or not." Mokuba said.

"Also, he hated the whole group, so it's out of the question." Yami said.

"But in fanfics, most people will paired them together if they hated Tèa being a two-timer around Yugi." Ishizu said. "Besides, it is unlikely that the Tomb Robber and the Pharaoh's friend will be together in the end."

"Don't forget that he hates friendship rants from her, and he'll kill her instantly." Tristan said.

"Hey! The Americans messed up my personality; Blame them!" Tèa shouted.

"Watch it!" Rebecca said. "That's my homeland you insulted!"

"So, it's not possible for them to be together, due to the fact that there were no more cameo appearances or conversations between the two." Amy said.

"Exactly!" Bakura sighed, venomously.

"Okay, next pairing is Bakura and...Mai?" Amy said, bemused at the pairing.

"What!?" Joey shouted. "It's never happening! There was no interaction between the two, so there!"

"I'm with Joey!" Mai said. "Besides, he'll drag me back to his timeline to be his sex slave."

"You want to go at it, honey?" Bakura asked, licking his lips for desire.

"Fuck yourself, idiot!" Mai said.

"Not a possibility, then." Amy said. "Before we do this next pairing, can I have security restrained Joey?"

Then, out of nowhere, two large security guards came behind Joey and held him by the arms. Amy hoped that he wouldn't go on a killing spree, especially starting with Bakura.

'Maybe I should restrain both Tristan and Duke too, but I have to watch their reactions first.' Amy thought. "Alright, next is Bakura and Serenity."

Silence...

"Never!?!?!" Joey yelled. "I will not tolerate this shit! That pairing is not gonna to happen!"

"Same here!" Tristan said, cracking his knuckles.

"Me three!" Duke said, grabbing the nearest chair.

"I don't know..." Bakura said. "Wheeler's sister might be prove of usefulness for me at night."

"Keep dreaming, Bakura!" Serenity said, anger coming into her words. "If you think that you and me are going to be together, then fuck yourself, asshole!"

"Serenity!!!" Joey said.

"I like this Serenity." Seto said. "Can we keep her?"

"Okay, we'll skip the pairing, due to the fact that the three of them are going to kill Bakura." Amy said, selecting the pairing and deleting it. "Now, let's go to the crack ones!"

Before Amy said the next pairing, Bakura came towards her with the Sennen Eye on his head, looking to kill her and send the remains to the Shadow Realm. She never liked the look, and it was never going to happen, so she just went to the gay pairings to avoid being in the Shadow Realm for eternity. The girls went behind her, due to the fact of the girls to boys ratio.

'At least they'll argue with each other.' Amy thought. 'I'll send them to my _special_ room later on.'

"Alright, now I'm not going to do all of the gay pairings, since I am now being on Bakura's death list." Amy said. "So, we'll do the popular ones today. Starting with...Bakura and Ryou!"

The yamis looked at Bakura if he was gay. The hikaris looked at Ryou if he was gay. Hell, every single guy was looking at the mismatched duo if they were gay. Ryou was completely speechless, while Bakura was twitching violently at Amy, who was hiding her face behind her clipboard to avoid being lunged at by him.

"What is This!?! The flames of hell!?" Bakura yelled. "Ryou is just my vessel! We have no relationship whatsoever!"

"Amy, what kind of pairing is this?" Yami asked.

"The Yami-Hikari pairing." Amy said. "It's actually the most popular pairing around here."

"I don't know." Ryou said. "Bakura tends to take over my body every so often when he gets a chance to duel Yami. Remember Duelist Kingdom? Battle City? Pharaoh's Arc?"

"Duelist Kingdom: We got turn into cards except Yami and Bakura. Battle City was just the duel between him and Yami. The Pharaoh's Arc: Got sent to Yami's memories, he and Bakura settled things there, and was the worst times ever." Joey said. "Yeah, I remember that Ryou was always the victim of his antics."

"Don't forget that he knocked me out, or in the English version send me to the Shadow Realm to get my brother to duel him." Mokuba said.

"Well, girls?" Amy said.

"Nope." Mai said. "Never happening."

"No possibility, then." Amy said. "Yami, will you promise me not to send me to the Shadow Realm after I say this pairing?"

"Why?" Yami asked.

" 'Cause the next pairing revolves around you and...him." Amy said.

Now, Yami was twitching violently.

"Aw hell no!!" Yami said. "No way!!"

"Forget it!! Go to the next pairing!" Bakura said.

"But..."

"Go, before I start throwing my knife collection!"

"Okay...next is...What the fuck!?" Amy said. "Seto and Bakura!?"

"WTF!!?!" Seto shouted. "This is complete bullshit! It's not happening, because I'm not gay!"

"Tell that to the fangirls."

"Don't they know that yaoi is completely illegal in most amine shows!?" Seto said.

"Go to fanfics, and you'll see the loopholes." Tèa said.

"..........This is why I hate fangirls?!"

"Let me delete this pairing before things get worse." Amy said, heading to her laptop and deleting the pairing. "Okay, next is..."

Before Amy could utter out the next pairing, there was a flurry of knives heading her way, causing her to dodge every single one and end up into an awkward position. Knowing Bakura was going to throw more if she said anymore, she decided to end the recording and send the next line of pairings for the next unfortunate soul.

"Due to the fact that Bakura is really going to kill me, and that he tore up some of the theater apart, we're going to end it there, so send all the Seto pairings next!" Amy said.

Now, Seto was livid.

"Amy!!!!" Seto yelled. "You get back here!?!?!"

Send in all the Seto pairings! Please, I don't want to start sending all the reviews on my own!


	3. Chapter 3

So much work…I'm starting to get annoyed with school. So, here's the third chapter of the Pairing Special!

After relieving herself from almost being strangled by Seto, Amy placed more of her bodyguards and was happy that the show was actually starting to get recognized of her work, or for the fact that the gang was acting crazy. Bakura was still throwing death glares at her, since she was still on his death list. The boys were already pissed off from the last recording they did, and the girls were arguing with some of them about ruining the décor that they put into the theater. Not only did the next segment involved Seto, but she had to pull some hard strings to get a few special people to come, before becoming one of his "trophies" on the wall.

Clearly, Amy did not like the fact that someone had sent pairings that would have resulted in rants. But, then again, she would like to annoy Seto as much as possible to her reviewers' content. She already fixed up the list of pairings to discuss by removing ones that were said in the previous one, and placed a new tape in the cameras to keep it fresh as possible.

"Okay, guys!" Amy said. "We got some good reviews from the last recording, and we have some great pairings to discuss today!"

"Your ass is lucky that I didn't kill you, bitch." Bakura said.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky of getting away." Seto seethed.

Amy was officially afraid of the two. Bakura was lectured by Ryou to never do something like that again, and her bodyguards got Seto off of her before any damage was done.

'Next segment, I'm choosing someone that won't kill me.' Amy thought.

_**Topic: Seto Pairings**_

"Alright, the first pairing is...Seto and Tèa!"

"Ehhh....Not seeing the connection here." Yami said. "Knowing Kaiba, he won't like her for one single moment."

"Like the friendship prostitute over there will be in love with me? Preposterous!" Seto said.

"Didn't I tell in the last segment that the Americans screwed up my personality!?" Tèa shouted.

"Quit insulting my country!" Rebecca retorted.

"If I know well, Tèa mostly gave him lectures during all the times that I got captured." Mokuba said. "And I know well that there was no love scene whatsoever! Plus, in all the fanfics I seen about my brother, she was about second to none close to Ishizu."

"We all know that they go to the same school, but Kaiba stop coming after Duelist Kingdom." Yugi said. "And, most people go towards this pairing when they get sick of her being all lovey-dovey about Yami. And that's saying something!"

"Hey, Yug'. I didn't realize you were in this type of conversation." Joey said.

"I wasn't." Yugi said. "I just kept my damn mouth shut from the last one because of Bakura's reactions!"

"Okay, Amy. What's the possibility rate?" Yami asked.

"Zero to none." Amy said. "If I'm the only person that noticed something that was wrong with this pairing, then I should get the Nobel Peace Prize! I mean, come on. Seto's has brunette hair and blue eyes. Tèa's has the same thing as him. It's like falling in love with your opposite gender reflection, and now everyone thinks that Seto's asexual because of it."

".......When you it put that way, it just sounds plain nasty!" Ryou said. "Can we move on now?"

"Okay, the next pairing is...Seto and Rebecca!"

Silence filled the theater. Seto was enraged that someone sent a pairing like that, turned red and started ranting. Rebecca was clearly on the verge of tears, and everyone else turned pale green.

"What am I!? A molester?! A rapist!? A pedophile!? Anything else that fucking relates to children is completely absurd and all unrealistic!" Seto yelled.

"The age difference is WAY off balance." Malik said. "She's about at least 12-13 years younger than he is!"

"But in fanfics, they put her about 16-17 years of age." Tristan said.

"Then, we can null that shitty factor, because unless we are in some alternate dimension of where younger is older and vice-versa, then you're going have to age him as well." Yami said. "It's the same factor, even if you change the age."

"Don't forget that the reason why they have this pairing is that she broke into Kaiba Corp.'s computer system in less than...thirty minutes?" Ishizu said.

"I work faster than that!" Rebecca retorted. "I'm a self-proclaimed genius! How many people my age get to go to fucking college? And that's saying something!"

"Amy?" Yugi asked.

"No way! Absolutely not." Amy said. "That's my probability rate! So, the next pairing we got is...Seto and Mai!"

"Only if she didn't go after my damn money like a gold digger bitch." Seto said.

"WHAT!?!?" Mai screeched, like an angry Harpie Lady.

"Can we move on? I'll remove it before things get worse." Amy said, erasing the paring from the list. "And before we can move on, can I please have security hold Joey, Tristan and Duke? I don't want to repeat last time."

In an instant, security held all three boys by the arms in case they tried to escape. Joey grew angry when he knew that this happened when Bakura was paired with Serenity, and with Seto...you should know the result.

"Now that's covered, the next pairing is my personal favorite." Amy said. "Seto and Serenity!"

"NO! Never!!!!!! I'm not going to be related to that two-faced, shitty pompous jerk in any way, shape or form!" Joey shouted. "Everybody knows that me and him do NOT fucking like each other! And being my brother-in-law is even worse! I rather be in hell than be brothers!"

"I know that there was only one damn scene that they were in the same room." Yami said. "As far as I can remember, Serenity only spoke to him twice, and Kaiba said nothing."

"In most fanfics I read about those two, people change Serenity's personality and age." Mokuba said. "Although, people kept saying that my brother is the hardest person to keep in character. Also, the comedic results of Joey flipping out and me plotting against my brother really brings out the couple's potential!"

"I also see potential in this couple, as it reminds me of Romeo and Juliet." Ryou said. "People love to place them in fantasy stories of which there's involvement of saving someone else in peril."

"Hey, those two have been silent for awhile." Yugi said. "What's going on?"

Actually, Serenity fell asleep during the last two sessions, and Seto clearly didn't want bother her. All he did was nudge her a bit to wake her up, stirring her with sleepy eyes.

"Huh?" Serenity asked. "Were we recording right now? I just fell sleepy all of a sudden and dozed off. I don't think I know where we are right now."

"We're talking about you and Kaiba, and I don't think they like the idea one bit." Tèa said. "Well, what are your opinions?"

"Didn't you guys talked about the damn age difference?" Serenity said. "Or, are you leaving that to Amy?"

"We're leaving the age difference to Amy." Yami said. "She's still trying to figure it out."

"Well...even though he treats my brother like shit, deep down I know that he cares from his little brother, and everyone knows that siblings brings out the best of people." Serenity said. "You guys were missing that he would never insult a girl, except his fangirls and the media. He might be okay, for a high-class teenager."

"Hmm...Although she's younger than me, she is more well-mannered than the mutt. I'll give her credit for that." Seto said. "Also, she doesn't dress vaguely to show off her skin more than Gardener and Valentine. I secretly find her attractive, and to the fact for a first-time duelist during the whole Virtual World was somehow impressive. So, she's okay, for a middle-class teenager."

"Hey!" Joey yelled. "The only reason why she is civilized is because she lived with our mother! She is too damn strict! And I ain't no dog!"

"We don't dress like prostitutes?!" Tèa and Mai protested.

"I didn't say you were." Seto said. "You two show off more skin than any other girl on the series that I know of. Clearly, I don't want to date someone who can nagged me to the bottomless depths of hell, and other who will seduce me in any way to get sex."

"Can we kill him, Amy!?"

"Sorry, but I need him for the show." Amy said. "I'll deal with him later, though!"

"Okay, Amy." Yami said. "Time for the probability rate!"

"About forty to fifty percent." Amy said. "Now the age thing is really complicated. In the Japanese version, they say that Seto is 17, while Serenity is 13. But, in the American version, he was 18 and she was 14. That means there is a four-year difference between the two, and I don't think that's possible. When Joey came around, he was 17. During the times that he traveled with his friends, they say he was about nineteen years old, meaning that Serenity should be at least sixteen years old, with Seto being almost being nineteen himself, thus concluding that between the two that there is a three-year difference. But, that's my theory."

".........That was too confusing." Ryou said. "Can we move on?"

"Okay, but before we move on, I want to say something to my reviewers." Amy said. "One, I cannot find any crack pairings to discuss with the group, so we're moving on to the gay pairings. Two, we're going to zip through some of the pairings because I don't want to get killed by them. Three, please categorize the pairings. Mostly, I cannot determine what is crack, straight or gay."

"Well, what's the first gay pairing?" Joey asked.

"Hold up." Amy said. "Okay, you guys! You can come in now!"

Attention brought towards the door as some of the people that Seto didn't want to see, or rather hear about, came through and into the theater. Seto was beyond pissed at Amy, who was now calling the guys for the straightjackets to come and put him into one. He was already thinking of ways to kill, burn, anything that has to do with her death. Amy regretted of putting the pairings into her clipboard, and now she was going to pay the price.

'Oh, great! Now I'm going to be on his hit list forever!' Amy thought.

"Change of plans, guys! You're going to say the pairings now, since I am now going to be hunted." Amy said.

"After this segment..." Seto hissed, eyes burning like a phoenix.

"In that case, first we have the Yami/Hikari pairing...Seto and Seth!" Tèa said.

"I am Straight!!" Seto yelled. "Why bother with my fucking opposite?"

"Clearly, I don't remember them seeing each other for the first time in person, except for the crazy memory scenes." Yami said. "Knowing Kaiba's cold personality, if they switched, Seth would be a whole lot nicer!"

"Which will never happen." Seto said.

"Alright, girls!" Amy said. "What do you think?"

"Nah." Rebecca said. "Kaiba will never, EVER be nice. Otherwise, the whole world will be in an apocalypse!"

"Alright, then. Next pairing is...Seto and Yami!" Serenity said.

"What!?" Yami shouted. "No way am I going to be in love with that dragon-obsessed bastard! It is defying the laws of anime, and more likely that me and him are cousins! This pairing is incest!"

"Correction: You and Seth are cousins, not you and Seto." Amy said. "Besides, this is more popular than him and Yugi, because having the two most sexist people in the series keeps the fangirls coming for more."

"Never happening." Seto said. Apparently, he was really going to kill Amy if she said even one more pairing out of her mouth. Amy realized this and going to push her luck far beyond her reach. Her _special_ room was somehow of where she was going to place Bakura and Seto in after the recording.

"Okay, for the fangirls...it's a very, very small probability rate." Amy said. "So, we're moving on to...Seto and Joey!"

"Delete it!" Joey said. "You know damn well me and him do not get along!?!?!"

"You want me to kill you now, don't you, Amy?" Seto said, with a very scary tone of which he sounded happy. And everyone should know that if someone sounds happy, that means that they will really kill you. Amy knew it, and she completely deleted the pairing before both men plummeted her down into the ground.

"Isn't Seth in love with that Kisara girl?" Serenity asked.

"Shit!" Amy said. "If we have another segment with Seth, we'll remember it. And for the Ishizu thing with Seto, I don't think so. Age difference is too great."

"Can we move on?" Mokuba said.

'Where are those guys with the straightjackets? They should be here right now, and more importantly...where are my tranquilizer darts!? I'll be so dead if I say this pairing!' Amy thought.

"I know I said no incest pairings, but my hands were completely tied for this recording." Amy said.

Seto initially pulled a gun from behind his chair and randomly shot at Amy, who quick reflexes dodged it and made the other girls head for another row of seats. Amy prayed to God that she would not get killed today, and started to prepare the darts to knock him out before he got a clear shot again.

"If it's me and Mokuba..." Seto said, insanely.

The guys actually got off the stage as soon as they saw the gun. By now, they were backstage of which most of them were writing their wills and begging for mercy. Amy took a quick look at Seto's face and saw the insane look on his face, while Mokuba was trying to calm his brother down.

'Great, the insane look! I hate that look!' Amy thought.

"Due to Seto now becoming insanely murderous, we're ending the recording as of now, so send all the Téa pairings, and make sure you categorize them!" Amy said.

I must deal with Seto first, 'cause he's going to literally kill me!

So make sure you send all the Tèa pairings, and don't forget to R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! Thanks for sending all the great pairings for the gang to explain, so I'm here to announce the fourth chapter of the Pairings Special!

It has been a few days since Seto lost his sanity, and Amy didn't want to repeat the incident again. By the time the people for the straightjackets came, she threw both Bakura and Seto into her _special_ room, of which is actually the torture room, consistent of a shape-shifting wall of creating that person's worst fears and converting it into reality. Twenty minutes later, both of them screamed and yelled to get out, but Amy refused to unless they listened to her demands. Seto never agreed to her terms, and neither did Bakura, so she left them stuck in there until they were ready to accept. When she returned to the stage, Amy was pleased of the reviews that she gotten from her laptop and saved what she needed to do in a separate document.

Since the attacks, Amy decided to choose someone that didn't try to murder her, and it was a hard list to choose from. Clearly, she already crossed out the rest of the villains, since their reluctant anger just might drive her out of the theater and business. If she tried the ones that were trying to protect their loved ones, she wasn't going to like the images of them plotting to kill her. So, with luck on her side, Amy chose someone that wasn't that much popular as the rest of the main characters, but still as important. After that, she decided to place a topic discussion at the end of the recording, just to make sure that she has the next set of people going on.

However, a separate review caused Amy to twitch, since there was some pairings that she couldn't do due to the ratio of boys to girls. She saved the review and decided to send a reply later.

Towards the gang, most of the boys were ready to go, but some were plotting to annihilate Amy after Seto lost his mind. The recordings were completely getting out of hand as most of the girls try to forget about what happened back then. Mokuba was convincing the boys to give the show another chance, but they repudiated until he pulled out his secret weapon, the puppy eyes. No one can resist this look, not even Seto Kaiba can resist it. The boys decided to get their revenge on Amy later, and the girls were ready with knockout gas to make sure someone didn't go insane.

"Well, since I'm now free of two of the craziest people I have ever regret of putting on this stage, we'll get to our next person, which of course is Tèa Gardener!" Amy said. "I already worked out the kinks of having most of the boys going all the time, so the order of which we go is: Boy, boy, girl. After this is a topic discussion, so we can have a brief intermission of which three is next."

"Do you think we can save some of that gas towards Tèa in case she goes insane?" Rebecca whispered.

"After Kaiba, I think so." Mai said.

"I think that we don't want to know what happened to him and Bakura." Serenity added.

"Let's begin!"

_**Topic: Tèa Pairings**_

"Alright, the first pairing is we have today is...Yugi and Tèa!" Tristan said.

"Of course, the first pairing of the series." Yami said. "However, I don't like the pairing, one bit at all."

"What!?" Yugi shouted. "WHY!?"

"It's initial bullshit, Yugi." Yami said. "Besides, most of the times, she fantasizes me in your place, of which in accordance to the rules of romance is two-timing someone for another person."

"Yeah, I clearly remember that part in Season 0." Amy said. "She even try to get in danger to get him to appear, which of course backfired when she was in real danger. Yugi even felt the sting of her slap when she got out of that trance, which of course Yami took after he won that game against that famous dancer."

"Yeah, but Yug' totally had feelings for her." Joey said. "So, why the hell would she want Yami around?"

"I watch some of the re-runs of that final duel between Yugi and Yami, and she totally wanted Yami to win." Mokuba said. "Yeah, it's totally two-timing."

"Hey! Whose side you're on!?" Tèa shouted.

"More likely, out of the whole group, Yugi's clearly the most worried on her caring list." Ryou said. "She does act more in sync with him since they had been childhood friends."

"At least someone knows what they're talking about!"

"That's only because that she's worried for her fucking, precious Yami..." Serenity said.

"SERENITY!!!"

"Is that it?" Amy asked. "Well, if Yugi likes her a lot, then it's a good probability rate in the future. Onto the next pairing...Yami and Tèa!"

"Isn't it damn obvious!?" Yami shouted. "That pairing will never come fucking true!"

"Yeah, he did go back to the afterlife when he lost that duel to Yugi..." Joey said. "Then again, fanfics always defies the laws of death."

"And you know such a word..." Marik said. "Must have really hurt your brain a lot."

"Fuck you, Marik!" Joey retorted. "You're only six years old! A little damn kid and might even be too young to even have sex with!"

"Why you decapitated son of a..."

"Don't even try to touch him." Yami threatened. "Or even send him to the Shadow Realm, Marik."

"Guys, focus!" Amy said. "If we don't have anything to back up this pairing, we'll move to the next one."

"Nope, I'm done here." Yami said, stonily. "Probability rate is zero...so next is Joey and Tèa!"

"......Dude, Joey is always being scolded by her." Duke said. "Why the hell would someone paired them together? The same goes for Tristan."

"Well, every fan knows that Joey has a thing for Mai and Tristan is competing with you for Serenity's heart." Yugi said. "Either they're desperate, or they need to find someone within Joey's age group."

"Since we already covered Tristan as well with Joey, we can move on with the next pairing...that is Ryou and Tèa!" Amy said.

Before there was any discussion, a loud crash came from backstage and Amy realized that the psychotic duo that tried to kill her earlier were really trying to break out. Checking the watch she had on her wrist, she found out that she left them way too long in the torture room, and that wasn't a good thing at all. The people who built her that room told her to leave anyone in there for about a hour, and she left them for...three hours! Knowing that they really want freedom, Amy told the gang to enjoy a small break while she got both Seto and Bakura. Once she reached the room, she opened the door and both of them ran out before there was real damage to their mentality.

"Freedom!!!!" Bakura yelled. He was kissing the theater floors after escaping his nightmares.

"Back to reality!" Seto shouted. He was breathing in the air as he was tired from tearing down the walls of his nightmares.

"Now, will you listen to my demands?" Amy asked. "Or do you want go back in _there_?"

"We'll listen! Just don't send us back in that room?!"

~Several minutes later...~

"Now that we gotten clear of everything, let's get back to our discussion!" Amy said.

"....Honestly, I'm brain dead here." Yugi said. "I don't know if there was any times that they were alone."

"Didn't we talk about her taking care of Ryou while he was recovering during Bakura's?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, and there was also Duelist Kingdom, where she said that she spotted him around the island." Tristan said. "Ryou?"

"I have no clue whatsoever." Ryou said. "Can we move on?"

"Sure, I guess." Amy said. "Next is...Duke and Tèa!"

"He did try to flirt with her the first time they met." Malik said. "Then again, he did try to force her to come over to his side during that game."

"It's called Dungeon Dice Monsters!!" Duke shouted. "And what do you know about flirting!?"

"Why would I like him?" Tèa asked. "Everybody knows I like Yami!"

'I wish you did like Duke so you can stay the hell away from me!' Yami thought.

"If we don't have anything to back it up, then we move on to our last division, starring the crack ones!" Amy said.

"How come the girls don't have anything gay!?" the boys shouted.

"Due to boys:girls ratio." Amy said. "Not that many ladies here in the theater, and besides, Joey will mangle anyone who thought of saying that his sister is gay."

The boys thought of killing Amy now, but a few others knew what was going to happen if they tried any stunts on her. The special guests that Amy brought for Seto's recording were still here, so she thought of using them here instead.

"Alright, the first one is....Valon and Tèa!"

"Whoever made this crazy pairing is stupid." Yami said. "Everyone knows the famous love triangle in the Orichalcos saga, and trust me, Tèa's not in it."

"Duh, 'cause two guys were fighting over me and I know that Tèa had nothing to do with him." Mai said.

"Well, Valon is somewhere near Tèa's age group. So, it's kinda possible for them to be together. They do have the same hair color, though." Mokuba said.

"Please, only when he gives up on Valentine." Seto said.

"Never!!" Valon shouted. "Next!"

"Next one is, and pray to God it isn't possible...Pegasus and Tèa!" Joey said.

"Alright, the person who made this has gone fucking insane." Serenity said. "Pegasus is almost three times her age, and is completely wrong! I rather death be defied anytime!"

"I hear ya." Tristan agreed.

"Plus, every fanfic I know and read depicts Pegasus as a child molester." Amy said. "He does get a lot of hate for having those nicknames for Yugi and Seto."

"That's Kaiba to you, bitch." Seto retorted.

"Can we not continue this pairing?" Yugi asked. "We'll just head to the next pairing, okay?"

"Yeah, 'cause I don't think we'll be getting anywhere with it." Yami said. "Next pairing is...Raphael and Tèa!"

"Yay!!!" Amy cheered.

Everyone stared at her and wondered if she was plotting their wedding ceremony.

"What? It's my favorite crack pairing!"

"Then, you really have gone on crack." Joey said. "Raph' over there is like twice her age!"

"So, who cares? Long as she stays the hell away from Yami." Amy said.

"You have some unfounded grudge against Gardener, do you?" Seto asked.

"Not unfounded, justified."

"It's still the same concept!" Yugi interjected. "Tèa never been alone with the guy, and unless I'm not mistaken, hated him!"

"No!" Amy retorted. "Raphael's only seven years older, and reasons for this crack pairing is my business to know. Besides, he never knew her that much, other than being friends with you."

"But why would you have a grudge against Tèa?" Tristan asked. "She's the nicest person we know!"

"I thought Yugi and Ryou were the nicest people you knew." Duke said.

"What? You fucking forget me!?" Serenity retaliated.

"Of course not, my dear, sweet Serenity!"

"Can it with the shitty Romeo antics."

"Me have a grudge against Tèa?" Amy asked. "Other than the whole 'friendship whore' controversy, I think she's a slut."

"Why I outgha...." Tèa was infuriated at the comment, while some of the villains snickered behind her back.

"Oh, I know she did not just say that!" Bakura commented.

"Oh, I think she did." Malik added. "This is gonna be a good argument."

"Either that, or a damn good catfight." Alister said.

"Get the popcorn, Ziggy!" Valon called.

"I'm not even a slut, bitch!" Tèa shouted. "What gave you to come with such an explicit conclusion!?"

"Hello? With all the fanfics I seen about you, either One: dress codes are really off balance; Two: 'flirted' with almost every guy in the series; Three: worked as a prostitute; or Four: try to win the love of your life by raping him." Amy said.

"That fourth reason was really uncalled for!" Tèa yelled. "Yugi, why the hell aren't you backing me up!? Friends..."

"Oh hell no!" Seto shouted. "You better have a speechless switch for this, bitch!"

"You know what, I have another technique." Amy said. "I think that during those scenes that really didn't show her, she might be fucking one of Pegasus's bodyguards."

"WHAT!?!?!"

"One way to stop the friendship rant: get her mad." Yami said. "Good one."

"Whose side are you on, you mutha..."

"Hey, hey, hey!!" Amy said. "Let's keep swearing to a limit. This is a show, not a movie!"

"But, haven't we been swearing since the start?" Joey asked.

"Well some of us have self-discipline." Rebecca said.

"What the hell are you talking about? You swore in the last segment!" Yugi said.

"So did you!" Mokuba retorted.

"I really don't want to end this, but can we fucking go on to the next pairing?" Raphael asked. "We'll finish this in intermission."

"Fine." Amy said. "So, our last pairing for the time being is...Siegfreid and Tèa!"

"Please don't tell us that this is your favorite too." Ryou assumed the worst.

"Second favorite, 'cause I always depict him as a rapist."

"That's bullshit!" Tèa shouted. "Now you fucking with the wrong girl!"

"Oh, please." Amy retaliated. "You're a pain in the ass anyway. Don't blame me because I have a fanatical imagination."

"I sense a bloody brawl coming." Bakura whispered.

"In the intermission." Marik said. "They won't bicker for long."

"I don't think that Seigfreak over there wouldn't like her much." Joey said. "He's got something with the ladies, though."

"She felt sympathy for Leon during that duel in the KC Grand-Prix." Tristan said.

"I barely see any romance in this pairing." Serenity said. "But, it could happen since they're two years apart."

"No one asked for your opinions, you fucking bitch!" Tèa yelled.

"Don't you dare speak to my sister like that!" Joey shouted.

"Okay, since we can't get anywhere, we're ending the recording as of now." Amy said. "Don't forget to send any questions or topics you want us to discuss during intermission! We'll be back after that to talk to our next three contenders!"

Make sure to send in questions to get the full results of the intermission!

R&R, people! Oh, and sorry for the long delay. Motivation's been cut short.


	5. Commercial Special Part 1

Wow...it has been a year since I started this whole project. Well, I have to attract some attention with some made-up commercials with our favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! characters! Warning, some of these commercials will have a very angered character running after those who love it.

* * *

"We had a very, very long vacation and we have to make commercials?" Bakura shouted. "Forget this shit!"

"May I remind what will happened if you don't participate?" Amy asked. "If I don't get any questions for intermission from these commercials, I have to throw every single one of your asses in ballroom dancing classes!"

"Noooooo!" Everyone yelled.

After a failed attempt of getting any attention for her first intermission questionnaire, Amy had to resort to paying extra for filming equipment for the commercials that she will hoped that will attract any reviewers that she deserted since she was busy with so many requests from her life. The rest wasn't really pleased at all. At first, they really loved the extensive vacation that they needed from the crazy show that Amy had to record, unbeknownst to them that it was displayed around the whole internet. Then, in an instant, they were all transported back to the theater room that all the craziness started with all the pairings that they never knew about. But let's get specific:

Joey have to double up on Serenity's rules of dating, ever since that the pairings that he heard over the recordings really made him furious. He also made a mental note to find any stories that made him gay, print it, and burn them to the ground.

Seto stared sending viruses when he researched all the pairings that he didn't want the paparazzi to start questioning him about his sexual orientation. When he saw the incest stories...let's say that those people got their computers completely erased.

Bakura sent all the computers in any electronic store to the Shadow Realm, of which Ryou argued with him to put them back. Bakura refused and now started sending anything that was related to writing to the Shadow Realm.

The rest of the group were mysteriously stalked before restraining orders, accidental murder, shadow magic, and karate classes were used on random people.

"Okay, for the first shot of commercials, I need the following people on stage: Serenity, Yami, Yugi, Tèa, and Mokuba. Your commercial will be about an upcoming movie. And make sure you act the commercial right! Lights, camera, and...Action!" Amy shouted.

* * *

~The following is rated NR: Nocturnal Retards(Joey, Tristan, Marik, and Bakura: What the hell?)~

In the year 2075, all of the humans were invaded by an unknown enemy, erased from history and replaced with...cybernetic bunnies! (Seto: The fuck? Amy: lmao!) However, a group of survivors of the war must team up to tackle this new threat. But, these people aren't the ones that you really expect to save the world.

Yugi: The kid-size teenager who won't be getting 'any' from any girl because of his size and personality. (Yugi: WHAT?)

Tèa: The prostitute that preachers really want to hire because of her uncanny friendship speeches. (Tèa: Amy! I know well you put this in here! Amy: This ain't my idea! My cousin you should blame, bitch!)

Yami: The perfectly sexy guy who's too full of himself, and really takes leadership too far. (Yami: What the fuck? Bakura: Oh, so true! Marik: lmao!)

Mokuba: The smart kid that really doesn't do anything unless his brother tells him so. (Mokuba: O.o Seto: Amy... Amy: Not me either. My cousin watches too many abridged series...)

Serenity: The angelic girl whose brother beats everyone and has a dark side when pissed off. (Joey: Amy! Amy: The hell, stop blaming me everyone! Sheesh...)

_Cronies on Crack_

_coming to a theater near you in March 3001_

~And cut!~

* * *

"What the hell, Amy?" Yami asked. "You on drugs or something?"

"No!" Amy said. "That idea was from my cousin. He really watches too many online videos and purposed this commercial for the show!"

"This better not aired on TV, or your cousin's going to the Shadow Realm for eternity!"

"Alright! Next commercial, I need the following people on stage: Bakura, Marik, Malik, Tristan, and Duke. You guys are representing a commercial to support gay marriages. Bakura and Marik are one couple; Tristan and Duke are another, and Malik is the minister."

"Oh hell no! I'm revolting! I ain't going thru this shit no more!" Bakura yelled.

"Don't make me throw you in that _room_ again, Bakura!" Amy said. "Remember last time?"

"..." Bakura didn't want to go back there again, so he reluctantly agreed, much to his discontent. Once this commercial was over, though, he will now start sending all that showed that ridiculous commercial to the Shadow Realm, or blow it up for fun.

* * *

-The following is brought to you by the AFSIGM( Asylum For Socially Inept Gay Men) (( Guys: What the fuck?))-

"Welcome, all of us men, to this wonderful marriage ceremony in this asylum for the bonding of two couples. Here, we have two who fight for control of the world's best porno tapes...and two others who were in love with a girl but lost her to cancer. (Serenity: O.o Amy: The girl he's mentioning isn't you, Serenity.)

"However, let's get to know our four brotherly friends before I certified this marriage, shall we?"

Bakura: He's really a softie at heart, but steals because he is so lonely, broke and screws everything that he does steal. (Bakura: The hell!)

Marik: Sadistic son of a bitch who is actually acting like a six-year old kid who cries for his mommy when he doesn't get anything his way. (Marik: Malik! You will die, TONIGHT!)

Tristan: Everything decided in his whole entire life is done by his hair, of which can be confused for either a pencil point, or shark fin. (Tristan: Why you crazy son of a bitch!)

Duke: A typical hot guy who was arrested for being the first male hooker on the streets and also tries to get 'some' on the first date, but really, he's nothing but a big cheater himself for creating such a crappy game known as Deaf Dice Mortuary. (Duke: You shall pay for mocking my game, and I'm not a hooker!)

"By the power invested in me, I shall now pronounce you four man and man-wife. You now will be transported to the nearest asylum for immediate reconstruction for the public eye."

Remember, if you get married to the same sex, don't expect people to send you to the asylum for mental treatment. Treat them right, and they can get you on their side also. Support gay marriage: It's gay-licious!

-And cut!-

* * *

It was clear that Malik had complete fun with the commercial, but his joy was short-lived, considering all the guys who involved in the commercial ran after him like rabid wolves hunting their prey. Knowing that the chase will not end until the true intermission, Amy decided to move on to the next commercial.

'Fuck the commercial. First, I'll kill Malik for mocking me. Then, I'll kill Amy for putting me through that shit!' Bakura thought, murderously.

"Oh, boy." Amy sighed. "Good thing that they never knew that the wedding for the commercial was official."

"Sooo...they're officially married?" Mai asked.

"Yup, and I got the papers for it." Amy said, holding up the documents. "I just hope that they never noticed nor ask, otherwise I'll get killed for sure."

"Heh...I'll be sure to tease Bakura and Marik for weeks." Yami chuckled.

"Okay, next commercial will involved: Leon, Rebecca, Mai and Joey. Don't worry, this commercial won't have any kind of funny crap. This one will have the explanation for the birds and bees, but two different versions. Remember to read your scripts very well! Lights, camera and...Action!"

* * *

+ The following is brought to you by the Parental Guidance System.(Seto: Finally, something normal. Yami: I don't know about that...)+

"Today's topic on how to handle the most difficult question that your children will ask: Where do babies come from? Now, the stories that most parents will tell about the most is the 'birds and bees.' We'll show you the good way to demonstrate, and the most unlawful way to teach your children about sex. (Valon: Is this really a good idea to talk about around the kids? Amy: They'll gonna learn it anyway later on in puberty.)"

Good Way: Mai and Rebecca

"Mommy, where do babies come from? And, how are they made?" Rebecca asked. 'Though, I already know about this crap! This is below the belt!'

"Where to begin?" Mai said. "Well, when the bee lands on the bird, he places his stinger on the bird. But since they're two different species, the egg is pollinated and when it hatches, a baby bird comes out.(Alister: That's messed up, man. Yugi: I heard ya. Raphael: If that's what my parents told me when I was that young, I'm glad that I learned on my own.)"

"But, isn't the bee part of the bird also?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know...This story is what my parents told me, so I'll fill you on the details later when you're older." Mai said. 'Is that what every parent tells their children? I'm glad I'm not married yet.'

Now, for the unlawful way to teach your children this difficult topic.

Bad Way: Joey and Leon

"Hey, Dad." Leon asked. "Where do babies come from? And, how are they made?"

"It's finally time you asked me!" Joey said. "Let me show you personally about where babies come from, my boy!(Amy: Dear lord, he better use the dummy! Seto: What the hell are you babbling about? Yami: I knew it was too creepy to be normal.)"

"How, Dad?" Leon asked, again.

"Stay right here. Daddy's gonna be right back in a quickie." Joey smirked. Two minutes later, he reentered the stage with Mai. Amy knew where this was going, and she didn't like it. If Joey pulled that stunt...

'What the fuck! I'm the one to screw Mai around here!' Valon thought. He immediately went on the stage to prove his point. Amy knew the next few minutes would be hell for the children...and her.

"Dad, why did you bring the neighbors next door here?" Leon asked. 'I'm gonna regret that line...'

"Let me present you the best way to teach you where babies come from!" Joey said.

(( A few minutes and scarring moments later...))

+CUT!+

* * *

"The fuck, Joey!" Amy yelled. "I told you to use the dummy, and follow the script exactly as it's written! Now I gotta do serious video editing for that commercial!"

"I am scarred for life!" Mokuba, Rebecca, and Leon screamed. Amy was glad that Siegfreid wasn't around, otherwise she would've been dead the minute the event happened.

"Okay, you kids go backstage, while us grown-ups deal with this little mess..." Amy ordered. "And don't you dare tried anything that you saw on that stage!"

You can hear the sounds of an major beat-down right on stage. Seto was completely furious with the commercial. No one had dared corrupt his little brother of such proportions and gets away with it. Amy wasn't very pleased with the results of the third commercial and now she had to pay extra of serious editing for replacements of Joey's little stunt. Several minutes later, everyone was fixing and sanitizing the stage for the last commercial that Amy has planned for attention for intermission.

"Okay...now that this mess is taken care of, I need the following people for this last commercial: Seto, Raphael, Ryou, Alister, and Odion. This one will represent a dating show, and all of you will be wearing your designated outfits. Hell shall be fallen over you if you do any crazy stunts from the last commercial! Do I make myself clear!"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Lights, camera, aaaand Action!"

* * *

=The following is brought to you by the Matchmaking Heaven Society. (Mai: More like the Hell Torture Society.)=

"Good evening, all singles of the world to your most special commercial of all of your lifetime! For a limited time, you can be one of the lucky contenders to win yourself an all one-nighter chance with any of these five most devilishly handsome men we have for today! (Yami: Heh...this will be interesting to watch. Yugi: Dear lord, I don't think they like it considering the looks on their faces. Tèa: Sshh! Quiet! Some of us wanna hear this!)"

"These lucky five men have been chosen for today's lovely auction. And if you call right now and donate the amount the we have set for each man, you will win him for the entire night to please you anyway that you wish for! (Seto, Raphael, Alister, and Odion: The fucking hell? Ryou: Oh bloody hell. Ishizu: My Ra, this will be a terrible commercial. Amy: No, it won't! This is the last-ditch effort commercial that I had in mind. This has to work!)"

"Now to meet your lucky contenders for the auction, ladies!"

Seto: You ladies should know him as the sex god of Domino himself, but make sure to tie him down to a chair, otherwise he'll give you the night of your lives. (Seto: Over my dead body!)

Raphael: He's handsome, he's muscular, and he really knows the works of partying all night. Hmm...but it also questions if that 'thing' down below really will turn you on. (Raphael: Though, I will not get anyone pregnant on their request!)

Ryou: How can you not resist him, ladies! He takes cuteness to a whole new level, and who wouldn't want a hottie as much as any other girl? (Ryou: I'm too embarrassed to say anything.)

Alister: Keep this guy away from your dresses, girls. This man will seriously play with you with his girlish looks, and if you dare to resist the temptation, make sure to call your lesbian friends along for the ride. (Alister: I'm the only one who gets the fucking insult, and not everyone else? Bullshit!)

Odion: This guy is very loyal to those who summoned him to their places. Just don't mind the almost bald head, and focus on the nice sculpted body of his. (Odion:... Amy: I just ran out of anything to describe you, Odion. Don't hold it personally against me, okay?)

"Make sure to bid our amounts now, ladies! This is a very limited offer, and these guys will go off the auction to the highest bidder. So, call our hotline at 1-334-HOTTIES and start bidding right away! Here are the amounts for each man as we promised!

Seto: 150,000

Raphael: 125,000

Ryou: 170,000

Alister: 110,000

Odion: 120,000"

=And...CUT!=

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you, Amy!"

Realizing what would happened to her again, Amy initially ran off the stage while running away from four of the guys used in the last commercial for the time being. She really hoped that all of her extra payments would really get her show to be noticed and questions will start piling up on her computer.

"Okay, now all of you pleasant reviewers please send questions to my intermission! You ask anything you like, just as long as we can covered it! Now, I gonna run for my life, considering the death threats I'm hearing from those guys! Cya!" Amy shouted.

Alright! I hope this will help my project get back on track!

Please, help me by reviewing! D:


	6. Author's Letter

**Well, well...it seems like I hit a brick wall or something, haha.**

***sigh* Let's get this over with.**

**It's been a while since I started upon this story; don't get me wrong, I wanted to do something like this since other people are doing it as well. However, this project has died, or has lost interest amongst you guys; I mean, I tried to update as much as possible, but there was either little support or I lost my touch to this very story.**

**So, I have decided upon this:**

**As of now, the pairing project will be on hold indefinitely until I either finished up the rest of the stories I'm working on, or you guys are willing enough to send up questions for the intermission I was supposed to do and be done about a couple of years back. Also, considering that with my writing schedule to be completely out of whack and total confusion, I would have to yet again push to back all revision stories for another two years.**

**If you were wondering why I was doing this project, here's why:**

**I was thinking about the current number of pairings being showed up and thought; what if the characters were real enough to express their feelings towards these such findings? So, I came up with this system and wanted to make sure the characters were well into their characters from the anime and see if I can bring my mind into what they're thinking, plus having one OC in there to ease the tension might help.**

**I wasn't flaming any pairings that most of you like; trust me, I'm slowly divulging myself into being a yaoi fan, and crack pairings are always a good chance with me. There are certain boundaries of which I didn't want to cross; believe me, I know that most of you would want these pairings to come true. But, you guys have to convince me that this pairing or that pairing is good enough to like.**

**So, this author's letter is for you to all read, and if you do respond: Thank you.**

**I'm gonna do something about my story progress chart on my profile; expect to be done within next week(sometime after Memorial Day weekend).**

**With respect and love:**

**Yami Amethyst Rose**


	7. Author's Letter of Return

**Haha...looks like this letter will be shorter, but will bring attention once more.**

**-cough- Ahem...**

**I know that many of you wasn't too pleased about me closing down my pairing project, and trust me, neither was I. I have read many good stories, plus getting my writing rhythm back.**

**So, with this in mind, I have decided to reopen the project in hopes of new faces and getting through the intermission that I will write up.**

**So, to all new readers and old: please send in any questions you would like to send. I will take anything as log as we covered it.**

**Thank you, and may this project be successful!**

**P.S.: I might not update in the speed that I am in, considering factors of real-life, plus writing down upcoming chapters of stories that I got coming around. Don't worry; I take account into every story that I'm writing on, so I wouldn't miss a beat. Give your support by reading some of my recent stories...Please?  
**

**With respect and love:**

**Yami Amethyst Rose**


	8. Intermission One

Ahh...It takes a lot of patience (and debating) to get me on continuing this project, well that happened after several months on the prowl. Although I didn't get any questions from anyone, at least I can deal with the small comments that I came around for the intermission.

* * *

It took everything in their power not to kill the pink-haired beauty.

But alas...all good things must come to an end.

Or does it?

Amy was kinda glad that she had something to work with during the intermission, of which every one of the cast was not so pleased with the return of this very madness. Although many of them wanted to kill her ever since the whole mishap with the commercials, others were kind of relieved before crazy fans of the show started popping out of nowhere, asking autographs and whatnots before making a dash to the theater and locking themselves in.

Amy actually wished she got some type of questions to let these characters she forced to come back answer something, but maybe with the latest info that she had, perhaps some of them won't be so happy and she can get over this feuding group.

Speaking of feuds, she remembered to settle a score with a certain cheerleading brunette...

"Even though we don't have any questions for intermission, we should at least get through the comments that I have rigorously searched forever!" Amy said.

"Tell us again why we are even here?" Seto asked.

"You want the fangirls coming after you guys?" Amy asked. "And the rest of you, stop glaring at me! It's not my fault you guys discovered the recordings on the Internet!"

"Why should we?" Bakura hissed. "It's your damn fault that we're in this mess in the first place!"

"Not to mention the results of those fucking commercials that almost all of us had to do!" Joey said. "You don't know how many of us were mauled before coming back here!"

"You're lucky we decided to let you live." Yami said, darkly. "Otherwise, us Yamis will give you the shadow game of your life."

"A-A-Anyway, let's get onto the first comment, shall we?" Amy stuttered.

"As if we have a choice." Tèa said.

"Watch it, bitch." Amy retorted. "Don't think that I have forgotten our little feud back then. I still have to teach you a lesson in respect."

"Okay, before we get into the cat fight," Duke said. "Read the first comment already!"

"Shut up, Devilin!" Amy said. "As we all know, many fans have debated on why Yugi was so short throughout the entire series. Even pictures of him still have him as having the height of a kid!"

"We're kinda of wondering about that for the longest." Tristan said.

"Apparently, after so many repetitive questions about this very common topic, the creator who shall remain nameless due to me talking to his creations..." Amy stated.

"Wait, we were created, not made?" Mokuba asked. "Then, who really are our parents?"

"There's a reason: This is kind of like breaking the fourth wall, and you guys can't know about who truly made you guys." Amy explained. "Now can I please get to the answer that everyone wants to know?"

"So, why's the shrimp over there so small?" Marik teased.

"Watch it, Tomb Robber..." Yami threatened.

"The answer that everyone has been waiting for: For some strange reason, Yugi's family apparently has a history with diabetes." Amy said.

It took less than a minute before every villain (plus some of his friends) started laughing at Yugi, who didn't take it very well and started crying. Hell, even Yami was laughing at him!

"I always wonder why he was carrying insulin every day to school; Now I know!" Joey laughed.

"This ain't fair!" Yugi shouted. "Why did the creator say that about my family?"

"Well, there's still the debate on whose side of the family you got them from." Amy said. "Plus, I highly doubt that they're gonna stop laughing at you for awhile and tease you for the lack of height."

"But, I'm always the joke when it comes to that!" Yugi interjected. "And I bet Yami's been the joke too for awhile!"

"Don't start playing the switching game, Yugi!" Yami argued.

"Guys, let's just get to the next comment before this gets messy." Amy said. "And no one teases Yugi for the remainder of the intermission."

"Yea-Hey!" Yugi shouted.

"So, what's the next comment, hon?" Mai asked.

"Well, it pertains to Bakura." Amy said. "While searching for some good stories to read, I found a particular name that he hates as much as Yami."

"Tell us!" Everyone demanded.

"Don't you dare...or the knife collection comes back out." Bakura threatened.

"Eep!" Amy squeaked. "Sorry, guys. Maybe next time."

"Aww..." Everyone moaned.

"And I wanted to use that name for blackmail." Yami grumbled.

"Next comment!" Amy said. "Now, this one goes back to the Seto recording. Apparently, someone actually agrees on Yami's words concerning that him and Seto are related."

"Finally! Some one that agrees with me!" Yami said.

"But, I can nullify that; since Prideshipping retains itself to the modern Seto Kaiba and that of the modern version of Yami, even though the two of them were related at one lifetime...they can't be related again, due to the fact that there is no supporting evidence that either one of Yugi's parents were related to Seto's biological parents. So ha!" Amy shouted.

"Why do I fear that she's a fan of that pairing?" Seto sighed.

"It's best not to ask." Yami said. "And I know very well she's plotting something in the end!"

"Also, in addition to that, we never actually gotten into the full reasons of the Seto/Ishizu pairing." Amy said. "I'll let Serenity handle this while I'm setting up for the feud battle."

"What feud battle?" Valon asked. "I demand to know!"

"This isn't the first time you asked about something that's not pertaining to you." Alister sighed.

"Shut it, prissy pants!" Valon hissed.

"Why me?" Rafael muttered.

"Okay; first, the woman's too much like him, not to mention springing up destiny talk to him every chance they meet. And to all the fans, we know how much Seto Kaiba here isn't a believer in either magic or destiny. Second, I'm pretty much sure that there's no way either Malik or Odion would let someone date their sister; Seto would call his security to deal with the psychotic Marik." Serenity said. "We discuss the age difference to them, and I'm pretty damn sure that Seto wouldn't date women who are WAY older than he is."

"Thanks, Reni." Amy said.

"Is that all the comments we have?" Ryou asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Amy said. "But, now I have my three contenders for the next three recordings!"

Many of the guys were glaring right at Amy, who started loading her tranquilizer gun once more to avoid getting torn into pieces.

"Easy there! All recordings were edited for content! There's no way would I corrupt such innocent children!" Amy shouted.

"We seriously doubt that!" Everyone yelled.

"Ever since you brought this entire thing upon us, we had nothing but harassment!" Tèa said.

"A bitch like you would love the attention!" Amy said. "You can give away as many fucking friendship speeches as you like!"

"OH THAT'S IT!" Tèa yelled. "IT IS SO FUCKING ON!"

"Bring it on, asshole!" Amy shouted.

And for the remainder of the intermission, a brutal and bloody fight commenced with many of the boys eating their snacks as they watch, while the girls were trying to break it up. The kids were hiding behind their siblings (or in Rebecca's case, her grandfather), and the rest of them were betting on who was going to win.

"Normally, I would tell you, my lovely reviewers to send in pairings of the person that I want to start with, but since I got so many for that very person, the next one in line is our darling Serenity!" Amy shouted.

And at that very announcement, Joey, Tristan and Duke jumped into the bloody brawl, in hopes of killing the said hostess. Security had to be brought in for reinforcements.

* * *

That's the end of the first intermission!

R&R, people!


	9. Chapter 5

And now, for pleasure's tastes and that of getting through these next segments, I present thee the fourth recording show of the pairing special!

* * *

"Don't make issue a challenge to the reviewers, Bakura..." Amy warned.

"I telling you for the last time: magical girls suck!" Bakura yelled.

"That's not what I heard from you when you watched that newest magical girl anime." Amy smirked. "And if I remembered correctly about our bet, you was supposed to hate every magical girl anime that I brought out with me."

"That comment doesn't count." Bakura said. "That was Marik's meddling interfering with our bet, and also nullifies our bet."

"THAT'S IT! I have had it with you, you fucking baka tomb robber!" Amy shouted. "I'm issuing that challenge whether you like it or not!"

"Damn it..." Bakura muttered.

"That's what you get for insulting her love for magical girls, Bakura." Malik explained. "You really shouldn't have started that bet during her crazy cat-fight with Gardener."

After the crazy intermission days ago, Amy was getting ready for the next poor, unfortunate soul that she had chosen to record since getting back on track with the pairing show that she deliberately slipped under her fingers and almost let her prisoners...err, I mean guests, out. She was really hopping with joy since she also took the necessary precautions to avoid serious injury and nightmares.

The others, however, were not pleased with what they have to put up it with again since being taken against their will. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were being confined to bolted-down chairs with chains, straightjackets, and two security guards to ensure that they don't go berserk during the recording. Tèa, however, appears to absent.

"Hey, where's Tèa?" Yugi asked.

"In the _special_ room after that intermission brawl." Amy said. "Let me repeat what she said to me soon after I won:

" 'Fuck you, bitch! You can be a (censored) whore for all I care and then you can become my slave when I dominate the (censored) world with my damn powers of friendship! Muahahaha!' After that, I snapped and sent her away to her very nightmares."

Seto and Bakura knew that very _room_ from experience, and decided against telling the rest should you piss off Amy more than you bargained for.

"So, without further delay, let's get this next recording on with our next pairings!" Amy shouted.

"Why are we being restrained?" Joey shouted.

"To avoid being mauled by an overprotective brother and a couple of deranged admirers and protect us from your wrath." Amy explained.

"Hey!" Tristan and Duke yelled.

_**Topic: Serenity pairings**_

"Alright, our first pairing in the line up is Serenity and Tristan!" Mai said.

"Hah, I'm first, dice boy!" Tristan smirked.

"Screw you!" Duke said.

"Well, I for one think that's a possible pairing between the two of them." Yugi said. "There were major hints at this pairing, considering that during the second season and half of the third Tristan was trying to protect her with his life."

"But, in fanfics, they pretty much made him be a douche along with Duke being an obsessive stalker." Rebecca said. "Also, the fact that Joey wouldn't let anyone be near his baby sister make any pairing with her a challenge."

"Oh yeah, like earning his trust to date her is easy enough." Amy said. "Every story I know is Joey threatening to beat the living crap of every guy she dates if one inch of harm is laid upon her. Tristan may have earned points just for being in that robot monkey, but he's also the most prone to being controlled by the villains."

"But, if the rumors are right, didn't she married someone other than Tristan and Duke?" Ryou asked.

"Rumors are rumors." Malik said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that throughout their entire time together, Serenity was absolutely dense to his advances and was quite annoyed with Duke's constant flirting."

"Hey, fuck you!" Duke said, shaking in his chair to break free and do harm to the platinum-blond Tomb Keeper.

"Like you know anything about romance, pal!" Tristan barked.

"Duke is a playboy." Yami said. "He doesn't stay at one girl for a long time. And Tristan has that perverted nephew from Season 0. No way would Joey let his sister near that baby. It'll send the whole proportion into chaos and that she treats them more as brothers than love interests."

"Oh, thanks a ton, Pharaoh!" Tristan shouted sarcastically.

"So, what's the probability rate, Amy?" Yugi asked.

"None." Serenity said. "They're a constant threat to my personal space, plus some fanfics already set us as boyfriend and girlfriend when I barely know them that much. Not to mention more people prefer Duke to be with Vivian, and Tristan to one of their many OC's."

"Well, she explained it clearly." Amy said. "Next, is Serenity and Ryou!"

"W-What?" Ryou stuttered.

"Well, they are both innocent and quite cute together, if I say so myself." Mai said.

"But if you want that pairing to work, she's going to have to be near Bakura 24/7." Seto explained. "And knowing the psychotic moron over there, he'll scare her every night of her life or embarrass Ryou each time they got out in public."

"I resent that!...expect the embarrassing Ryou part." Bakura barked.

"I'll kill Bakura if he ever lays a finger on my sista!" Joey yelled.

"It could be a possibility, if only Bakura has a physical body." Amy said. "Other than that, nope. So, the next one is Serenity and Mokuba!"

"No way!" Mokuba said. "She's three-four years my senior!"

"Exactly, it's pedophilia in my books." Yami said.

"Well, Mokuba's almost a teenager himself." Ishizu said. "It could work, but only if their brothers were willingly enough to set aside their differences for their happiness."

"You have lost your fucking mind, Isthar." Seto said. "Like the mutt over there and me will get along at all."

"That nullifies everything, including the counter-arguments." Alister said.

"Next pairing is Serenity and Yami!" Rebecca said.

"...What the hell?" Yami asked. "Okay, I'll admit that I'm sexy, but pairing me with Serenity is a little stretch off the deep end."

"Well, people have to understand that Joey won't let just _anyone_ date his sister." Yugi said. "Since you have your shadow magic, he would probably pick you over me considering you can send the bastards to the Shadow Realm."

"Either that or go on a homicidal rampage." Rafael muttered.

"Let's not start comparing Season 0 Yami and bringing him here." Amy said. "Last thing I need is those who faced him and memories become nightmares to them again."

"There's also Season 0 Bakura..." Leon mentioned.

"No, he's purely insane." Ryou said. "And I still remember that horrible scar on my hand, which mysteriously healed when Season 1 started."

"That still doesn't explain how the injuries of Season 2 still healed just like that." Yugi said. "Besides, we're getting way off topic here."

"There's also the fact that he's quite charismatic." Alister said. "I mean, the ladies can't get enough of it."

"Like you have any charisma, Alister." Seto remarked. "Oh, my mistake. Girly man, wasn't it?"

"Why you mutha..." Alister barked.

"Hey, what did I say about the swearing?" Amy chided. "If we're gonna make this a reasonable talk show, get some restraint on your anger! You can swear as much as you can when you get backstage."

"Whatever." Alister muttered.

"I don't know how many stories there are about them." Mokuba said.

"They're scarce." Amy said. "You're gonna have to dig real deep to find them. And good ones for that matter. That reminds me; I better call my pal to write one and pronto."

"Even though Yami went away to the afterlife, it could be a possibility." Yugi said.

"You do realize that when it comes to the naughty stuff, he'll be using your body, right?" Mai suggested.

Yugi's went wide. "Yami, you are forbidden to use my body for that type of stuff at all." Yugi remarked.

"Next before things get worse." Amy said. "Let's move onto the crack ones, then!"

"Why aren't you doing the other pairings as well as those lesbian ones?" Ryou asked.

"I'm saving them for a special occasion." Amy said. "If we start explaining them now, we'll have a Hulk-induced Joey after us."

"Point taken." Rebecca said. "So, we'll start with the most insane pairing to ever come around again...Serenity and Pegasus!"

Silence was once more produced, but broken in seconds as severely descriptive death threats was said upon the tied up trio. Serenity looked like she was about to commit suicide, and everyone else was this close to strangling Pegasus, wherever the hell he was.

"What the fuck?" Seto shouted. "Are you trying to include us in every Pegasus pairing known to fans everywhere?"

"Hey, you better be glad that I didn't include it in your recording, or Bakura's for that matter!" Amy said. "I have to answer to fans every day about such things, and this does qualify as crack!"

"Why me?" Serenity muttered. "I never met the man, only heard about him! And whoever made this shitty pairing is asking for hell from me!"

"We all know that Pegasus is married." Yugi said. "The fans are stretching our patience with these crazy pairings!"

"You don't even know the half of it." Amy sighed. "You should see all the triangles, polygamy and other insane tricks to annoy you guys."

"Po-Polygamy?" Yami shouted. "It's official; our fans have become fucking insane."

"Oh no, it's happening in the spin-offs as well." Amy explained. "The newest one should be glad they ain't in this mess...yet."

"Just skip this one." Ishizu said. "I fear that the three of them over there will break free should we continue."

"Next is Serenity and Valon!" Malik said.

"How old is this guy again?" Serenity asked.

"Somewhere around 17-18ish." Rafael said. "Valon actually needs a woman in his life."

"Says the one who denies his feelings for Isthar over there." Valon smirked.

"Excuse me?" Odion and Malik barked. "No one's going near our fucking sister!"

"If we're doing Ishizu, remind me to restrain them." Amy muttered.

"Some fans actually like this crack pairing, floating around that rumor that Valon saved her from some thugs in the city." Rebecca said.

"If that rumor was true, how come I don't remember it at all?" Serenity asked.

"It's the mystery of all time." Yugi said. "Next is Serenity and Malik!"

"That would require me to be near the mentally insane and psychotic version of him 24/7." Serenity said.

"That bastard ain't gonna be near my sister!" Joey said.

"Next one before we get ourselves death threats ourselves." Mokuba said. "Next is Serenity and Rafael!"

"What the hell?" Rafael shouted, bemused at the sudden calling.

_WHIRRRR!_

"Did you guys hear that?" Yami asked.

"I fear the worst..." Leon squeaked.

All of them turned around to find Joey, Tristan and Duke, wielding chainsaws and having insane looks of themselves. Though, how the hell did they break out of the restraining chains on them?

"Ruuuuun!" Amy screeched.

And everyone ran for their very lives, away from the crazy trio.

"Due to Joey and them going officially insane, we're ending the recording as of now." Amy said. "So send us our next contender, Yugi, his pairings! Now, I wanna live!"

"Get back here, you psychotic bitch!" Joey bellowed. "I'll show you how _over_protective I am!"

"Security!"

* * *

Well, that didn't end the way that I expected.

Oh, yeah. That challenge. To punish Bakura for mocking my love for magical girl anime, I decided that I want a one-shot deal of any magical girl anime. I don't care if there's a yaoi pairing or not, use any anime you want. Just pm me when you finished it up. I wanna make Bakura or anyone else suffer dearly.

Other than that, R&R people!


	10. Chapter 6

Okay, let's get the fifth recording of this pairing special rocking!

* * *

"Really?" Yugi asked. "After you sent those three to the room that we don't know about, all four of them agreed to every demand that you enlisted? Not to mention, did you really have to restrain Yami in that bubble?"

"Hey, I'm in Joey and Tristan's wills, own eighty percent of Crown Industries, and have claim to everything Tèa owns should she die." Amy said. "All so they don't back to my _special_ room. And, everyone in this room knows that Yami's gone protective over you since I announced your name during our little scare with the Serenity protection group."

"But, what's the bubble for?" Yugi asked again.

"To restrain his shadow magic. I don't feel like going to the Shadow Realm during the recording, considering the fact that I'm the only one who has the keys to this theater." Amy explained.

After what appeared to be a few long, scarring days running from the murderous trio since Serenity's recording, the group was now recuperating via meditation and therapy. Amy had to restrain Yami after he realized who was the next person that was going to suffer through the horror of which they all have to discover from the pink haired demon they now dubbed as Amy Storm. However, Amy was having the time of her life along with the secret reviewers dealing with all the craziness that unravel in the theater, although almost all the threats coming from the group's mouths were directed at her.

"You know that we're not gonna have enough girls to cover the first half of the recording, right?" Rebecca asked.

"I know that..." Amy replied, flipping through what appears to be a summoning magic book. "Where's that damned spell...Aha! Here it is! Abracadabra! Summon the specters that which I seek!"

A large pink cloud engulfed half the stage, with many shouts and swears entering the air as Yami, Bakura, Seto, and the Isthars stared with widen eyes. Amy had summoned their ancient counterparts to the place they called hell!

"Mana! Did you recite a spell wrong again?" Mahado barked.

"I did no such thing!" Mana protested. "I was practicing all day at the river!"

"I fear that all of us must have entered some alternate universe." Seth assumed.

"Yes and no." Amy replied.

"What a lovely maiden. A presence like this must be honorary." Shada greeted.

"Not really; she's a devil on the inside." Bakura commented.

"Bakura!" Atem barked. "What brings a scoundrel like you treading on such grounds?"

"Bakura...behave or it's the _room_ for you again!" Amy warned.

"I'll behave..." Bakura muttered. 'Bitch.'

"Why does Seth have weird clothes on him, along with the Pharaoh being in that bubble? Why are there two Bakuras?" Isis asked.

"To sum it up: You're all in the future!" Joey said. "And that pink demon over there trapped him in that bubble!"

"Joey..." Amy warned, again.

"I'll shut up." Joey squeaked.

"Anyway, we're getting off schedule, so let's get this pairing show on the way!" Amy said.

"What's a pairing show?" Karim asked.

"You're about to find out..." Duke sighed.

_**Topic: Yugi Pairings**_

"Alright, the first pairing we have up for grabs is Yugi and Mai!" Amy declared.

"I thought Mai was Joey's girl! Why would people pair them up so badly?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe they wanted change?" Ryou suggested.

"C'mon, the fact that there's a huge age difference along with height makes it harder for them to be together." Mokuba said. "Not to mention that if this was canon, Mai would get arrested for the wrong reasons."

"No shit." Mai said. "Yugi's height is compared to a kid's! Do you know how many people find that so wrong when they don't gather all the facts? Plus, the kissing can get really awkward fast."

"Actually, now that I think about it...every tall person that Yugi's paired up with makes kissing difficult without them sitting down." Amy agreed.

"I'm confused; what's going on?" Atem asked.

"You'll find out very soon." Malik said.

"Okay, considering that Yugi's innocent demeanor clashing with Mai's spunky, yet independent attitude, I don't think there gonna be a chance at all." Serenity said.

"Let's move on before the fan-girls come barging in." Duke said. "Next is Yugi and Rebecca!"

"What crazy son of a bitch made it possible for me to date a ten-year old?" Yugi shouted.

"Beats me." Valon said. "They made her the equivalent of a fan-girl, and she'll grow out of it...eventually."

"Valon's making sense? Help, it's the end of the world!" Alister mockingly panicked.

"Shut up, you fucking pansy!" Valon retorted.

"It's the end of the world? Why were we not prepared so early?" Shimon panicked.

In an instant, Amy literally slapped Alister in the back of the head...with a paper fan.

"Hey!" Alister barked.

"You know how people back then took everything seriously; shut up or I'll make you wear a dress for the rest of the 'effing recording!" Amy threatened. Then, she turned to Shimon. "The world isn't ending. So sorry about the mix-up there."

"Phew. That's a relief." Shimon sighed.

'Bitchy demon.' Alister thought bitterly.

"Let's move on before I get anymore stupid retorts." Amy said. "Next is Yugi and Mana!"

In quite an instant, Mahado stood in front of Yugi, glaring at him to protect his student. Yugi was shivering under his glare; he wasn't used to them yet!

"Why in the world would anyone pair Yugi up with a spirit?" Mokuba asked.

"Believe me; it's like pairing him up with the Dark Magician Girl." Tèa said.

"Hey, every male fantasies about the Dark Magician Girl, so don't go saying that this is unusual." Amy said. "And I know the rest of you guys are doing the same thing right now."

"That's not true!" Every boy said.

"Can someone please explain to me what in the name of Ra is going on; so speaks the Pharaoh!" Atem shouted.

"So sorry, your royal Highness." Amy said. "To put it shortly, a pairing show is like discussing two people who we think should be together. It's like finding a suitable person for you!"

"At least we don't have to look far for beautiful ladies here for our Pharaoh." Seth said.

"Oh, wait until you hear about the rest of it." Bakura said. "The pink demon bitch over there gonna be a whole lot worse after this section."

"Bakura..." Amy warned. "One more remark like that and it's the _room_ for you!"

"I'll shut up." Bakura said. 'That baka Pharaoh in a bubble better take of her before I do!'

"Let's move on before anything worse comes out of someone's mouth." Amy said. "Next, is Yugi and Serenity!"

"Why didn't we discussed this while we were recording mine's?" Serenity asked.

"Considering that I had him planned after you, I figure that if Joey and them ever broke out of the restraints we had on them, we'll discuss this pairing then." Amy explained.

"Like Ryou, Yugi's quite a passive person. I don't know if he can handle protecting Serenity whenever she's in danger." Mai said.

"When it comes to supernatural forces, yes. Other things, nope." Tristan said.

"Why does everyone think I'm not strong enough to fight my own battles?" Yugi retorted.

"If we start another debate, I'm gonna get the fangirls in here and make them tear you guys apart!" Amy threatened.

The boys panicked, while the ancient ones were quite confused about the threat that Amy made. What was so scary about females? If only they knew...

"Anyways, the fact that it's considered sweet to many because of their personalities coincide with each other and both parties hate violence." Mokuba said.

"But, you also have to take into consideration that girls want the attention on them when dating. Do you really think that Yugi, who plays Duel Monsters for nearly his entire life, would pay attention to his girlfriends?" Duke asked.

"Damn, Duke. That's cold." Marik said.

"It's the truth." Duke said.

"Says the drag queen." Siegfreid muttered.

"What was that, you fucking pansy?" Duke shouted.

"We're not going to get anywhere if they keep this up." Serenity whispered to Amy.

"Fair enough." Amy said. "Moving onto our last pairing in this category, Yugi and Kisara!"

"...Huh?" Yugi echoed.

Then, in an instant, Seth went straight to glaring at the small boy. This was not Yugi's day and his patience was wearing thin. Really thin.

"You're playing into dangerous territory, here." Ryou said to Yugi.

"Me playing into dangerous territory?" Yugi inquired. "What kind of bastard wanted me to be set up with one of Kaiba's dragons? This is bestiality beyond comprehension!"

"Well, you know how the creativity of fans go beyond infinity." Amy said.

'This is starting to get on my nerves, literally.' Yugi thought.

"Let's get onto our last segment before someone lets out the murderous Yami in the bubble." Mai said. "For some reason, I don't want to be the person saying this next pairing."

"Fine, then I'll do it." Amy said. "Starting off in the gay division is our Yami/Hikari pairing, Yami and Yugi!"

In an instant, everyone in Atem's group looked at him with widen eyes, with Atem looking both ways trying to find out what was going on. Yugi turned completely white as Yami was shouting Egyptian swears and curses while in the bubble at Amy, who was hoping that the next pairing she got planned was gonna give her reviewers the reaction they wanted.

"My king! Is this some kind of scandalous activity you have been secretly keeping from us?" Karim asked.

"Wait a minute...I only met these people just now! Do you dare question your king of such doings?" Atem barked.

"Easy there, you guys!" Amy said. "I'm talking about the one in the bubble, not your Pharaoh."

"But, the two look absolutely alike." Isis said. "How can we tell the difference between them?"

"Simple. Hey, Yami! Look what I got!" Amy chimed, lifting in her hand from under her chair look like what appears to be...

A bottle of Pepsi.

"Judging from Yami's reaction, he's really pissed at you for bringing his favorite drink and trapping him in the bubble." Yugi said.

"You're not gonna drink it in front of him, are you?" Joey asked.

"Maybe..." Amy said. "But, back to the recording. We might as well cover Atem since his royal court dragged him into this discussion."

"I do say, this is one of the most popular yaoi pairings of all time." Ryou said. "Their bond is truly one set for the books. Don't know about Yugi and Atem being together, though."

"Are you fucking kidding?" Rafael asked. "Their love triangle is truly popular with the fan-girls themselves. You wouldn't go near one site that doesn't have a fanfic involving either one of them."

"Remember, the bond between the two of them is very strong. Many fangirls know that Yami will protect Yugi at any cost. I mean, have you seen the many episodes during the Dartz situation that Yami wouldn't rest until he found Yugi?" Mai asked. "Not to mention that they share minds, so many of their likes and dislikes are very similar."

"The number of fanfics involving Yami is truly staggering. The number of fanfics involving Atem is not far off." Amy said. "But, we also have to consider that Yami is five thousand years old in the American version or three thousand years in the Japanese version, and having that type of relationship in the royal courts could place Atem's reputation in jeopardy. If I remember my history right, if anyone finds out about the person in the Pharaoh's love life is not a woman, he could lose his throne and be banished from the kingdom all around."

"What about my input?" Yugi shouted. "I'm not screwing myself when everyone thinks I'm..."

"Let's not finish that sentence." Amy said. "We don't want to put the kids back into that type of mental scarring."

"Let's move on. I fear that we're about to push a lot of fangirls' buttons." Seto said.

"Fine then." Duke said. "Next is Yugi and Joey!"

"I'm gonna to tear apart the guy that made this bastardized excuse of a pairing limb from limb!" Joey shouted.

"They've been friends for so long since Season 0. As well as dealing with a lot of dangers together." Valon said. "I think this pairing started with the whole duel in Battle City."

"I don't know...Joey's influence upon Yugi is kinda scary. I mean, do you remember that episode of which Yugi named one of Joey's most prized gifts?" Tristan asked.

"Hey, your influence was just as bad as mine!" Joey barked.

"Also, considering that they get each other out of tight situations symbolizes the strong bond between them." Malik said.

"However, we also have flaws concerning the two of them. Between the two of them, Joey's more prone to violence and the height is always an issue. Plus, Yugi is very easy to become upset, not to mention that he's a better duelist." Mai said. "Also, they have very different taste in women, that's for sure. We all know that Yugi's starting to go through puberty way later than the rest of us."

"Not funny, Mai." Yugi said.

"Hon, those are facts. Get used to it." Mai stated.

"Don't forget that this pairing's not as popular as Seto and Joey." Amy said.

"You want me to shoot you again, bitch?" Seto asked.

"Uhh...let's go to the next pairing!" Amy said. "Here we go with Yugi and Ryou!"

"Absolutely not!" Bakura shouted. "That requires me to make 'amends' with that pretentious Pharaoh in the bubble! We'll kill each other before that ever happens! You better skip this or I'll..."

"Err...we're skipping this one for my life is under threat again." Amy panicked.

"We will not let the dangerous Tomb Robber harm you, young maiden." Karim said.

"We will see to that!" Mahado said.

'At least I got those guys to protect me. Why can't all the men here be that way?' Amy thought.

"Next is Yugi and Seto!" Leon said.

"You're driving my patience with this insanity, woman!" Seto shouted.

"Amy, skip this before I let Yami out and take his frustrations out on you!" Yugi threatened.

"Meep!" Amy squeaked. "Okay, I know this pairing is absolutely out of my element, but I'm gonna say this because I know the viewers want something out of this."

"For some reason, you're about to say something that will earn you a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm." Serenity said.

"And I can't believe that Yugi's making threats." Rebecca said. "His patience must be wearing thin."

"For the final pairing of the recording, we're ending with Yugi and his grandpa!" Amy declared.

And cue the censored button as well as the panic button. Once Yugi heard that very pairing, he officially snapped and swore so much that it made many sailors and kids blush and shocked in disbelief. He cussed so much that the censored button broke after he was done. The following was exchanged throughout his mouth:

"What the fuck? You dare suggest that this (censored) pairing will work? Absolutely fucking not! I don't like my grandpa is that sort of fashion! What sick, (censored) (censored) bastard could believe that I would have that type of shitty (censored) relationship with him? You (censored) (censored) (censored) bitch! I'm gonna set Yami free by popping that mutha(censored) bubble from the outside!" Yugi screeched.

And true to his words, he set the pissed off Yami out of the bubble prison, with a sadistic smirk placed upon his face. Amy panicked; she was not gonna like the next several minutes.

"I banished you into the Shadow Realm for eternity!" Yami said.

"Wahhh!" Amy yelled.

"...Err, Yami?" Malik inquired. "You do realized that she was the only one who have the keys to all the doors in this theater, right?"

"Damn it!" Yami barked.

"Can we at least send the ancient group back first before we bring down the door leading to our only escape route?" Joey suggested.

"I have the book...the fuck? That bitch made it unreadable!" Alister shouted.

"Uhh, girly man..." Duke started.

"What about me being girly, you 'effing drag queen?" Alister barked.

"Let me finish; look at the title, you dumbass." Duke finished.

At first glance, it looked like an ordinary spell book. But, once looking at the title again, made it truly impossible to send anyone back to their timeline at all. The title read as follows:

_1001 Spells to Getting Everything You Wish For:_

_The Fangirl Version_

_Platinum Edition_

_Anyone who does not own this book cannot use this book to their own pleasure._

_This book belongs to: Amy Storm_

"...We have to bring her back, don't we?" Yugi asked.

"Afraid so, hon." Mai said.

However, before either one of the Shadow Users ever got the chance to open the portal to the Shadow Realm, Amy reappeared out of the nightmarish world happy that she wasn't tortured, which surprised all of the Shadow Users themselves. There was absolutely no way that a mere mortal would return unpunished!

"Thanks for not torturing me!" Amy shouted.

"Wh-what the hell?" Bakura, Marik, and Yami stuttered, running towards the portal to see why did Amy returned unscathed. Five seconds later, their eyes showed horrifying shock.

"What have you fucking done to the Shadow Realm?" All three of them yelled.

"Just a little redecorating. Zorc didn't mind..." Amy started.

"The hell?" Bakura yelled, running into the Shadow Realm and coming back with a deadly intent to kill the pink beauty and those in his way.

"Err, where's he heading to?" Amy asked.

"Probably to get the machine gun." Ryou squeaked.

"...Run before he gets the chance to use it." Amy said.

And everyone ran off into any hiding place they can find, for the next several hours would be a crazy warfare; having a wild run from a murderous Bakura and his somehow stolen military machine gun that Amy have forgotten what model it was.

"Due to Bakura now becoming truly murderous for what I did to Zorc, we're ending the recording as of now. So send us all the Seth pairings in the next show...that is, if we're going to have a recording at all with the way things are happening right now." Amy said.

_Powpowpow!_

"Where are you, bitch, so I can murder you for what you done to the dark lord Zorc?" Bakura screamed.

"Mommy..." Amy whined.

* * *

Well, you now know the situation at hand with the recordings going absolutely crazy with the madness ensuing after the talking of the pairings.

R&R, people!

Oh, and don't forget: the challenge that I set up last recording is still on-going! I'm gonna make Bakura suffer dearly for that insult back then.


End file.
